Stolen At Birth
by Itchdaeh
Summary: Murdoc smiled and shook his head then looked down at his sleeping blue haired daughter, "I won't ever let you go." He breathed. "I promise." Basically 2D and Murdoc have a baby and Paula's not havin' this crap
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gorillaz**

Dusk, a twilight sky hung in the air like a dense fog. Light snores of the house disturbed the night, puffs of breath filling up the silence like a humidifier. It seemed no one was awake this time of night.

Except for Paula Cracker.

She crept in the window of the house, stealthy and cat-like, only having eyes for one target. As she reached her destination, she grinned maniacally and opened the door.

The room was plain, wood covered floors to match the walls, an old creaking rocking chair in the corner, some odd looking toys scattered about the floor, and a simple crib in the middle of it all.

Paula snuck over to the crib and picked up the thing inside of it, the very thing she came for. It was a baby girl, no more than one year old with bright blue hair. The baby was wide awake, but didn't cry, instead she cooed and blinked her large eyes up at the woman.

Paula sneered down at her, then smirked confidently edging towards the window of the room. She opened it making sure to make as little noise as possible and climbed out, careful as to not upset the small being she carried. As she sped off down the street she stopped to look back at the house she had just ransacked.

"You all had this coming." She hissed, "See how you like it when you lose something you love."

And with that she was gone.

* * *

Stuart Pot woke up with a bad feeling.

Now normally when you have a bad feeling it's best to investigate what the problem may be, y'know get some answers. But 2D woke up with a naked Murdoc spooning him.

Needless to say he shrugged off the bad feeling.

It's not like it was the first time 2D has woken up to a naked Murdoc, after all they had been in a relationship for quite sometime, and there was the baby.

Yep. The baby.

You see the baby was, as most children are, an accident. One day 2D had become sick, down with a nasty flu of some sorts that wouldn't let up. Murdoc being the very kind boyfriend he was, (really he was just tired of being sneezed on) decided to whip up a good ol' satanic concoction sure to cure 2D of his illness. 2D, skeptical of his boyfriend's ritualistic remedies but desperate to get rid of his cold readily agreed.

It wasn't until after he had drank the potion did he notice things starting to happen.

For starters, his nausea hadn't stopped at all. At first he thought that the potion had just not worked, and he would just have to tough out the cold himself.

But then he started gaining weight.

His pants, which had always fit just right, got more and more snug as the days went by, until he finally decided to just by new ones.

Then came the cravings. And by about the fourth peanut butter and pickle sandwich 2D had decided that something was wrong.

As he sat in his room contemplating weather or not he should visit the hospital, in walked Murdoc in all his green glory.

"How you feeling 2D?" He leaned on 2D's dresser and looked him up and down, "The drink work alright?"

2D sighed sadly, "I dunno Muds I don' fink it worked too good," He flopped backwards onto his bed, "I still feel like shit."

He heard a creak that was the sound of Murdoc sitting next to him on the bed and felt a hand on his knee, "Damn, I'm sorry Stu I thought it would work."

"Yeah well now It's even worse"

"Yeah? How's that?"

2D sighed again, "I'm still sick, but I wan' to eat everyfing. Even Russ' cooking. And did you know I've gained ten pounds?"

There was no response. "Muds?" 2D looked up, Murdoc's face had paled.

"I know what's wrong with you"

He ran out the door leaving a startled and confused 2D in his wake. 2D didn't even have time to think about going after him, because he was already back in the blink of an eye carrying what 2D recognized as his spell book.

"Come on, come on…." Murdoc was furiously thumbing through the pages of the book; searching for for something, "Bloody piece of….Found it."

2D got up to peer nervously over his shoulder "Wha' is it Murdoc?" He whimpered. He didn't like how quiet he had gotten.

Murdoc slowly turned to 2D. His eyes were wide, and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. With shaky hands he handed 2D the book to read.

2D, now very concerned, took the book and looked at the page.

It was the very same potion recipe that Murdoc had made for him, complete with steps, ingredients, side effec-

Wait.

Right there under the many list of side effects, was the word fertility.

2D still didn't understand, "Murdoc, wha-"

Murdoc finally opened his mouth to speak, "When I read the side effects I thought you'd be alright because I thought it would mean it would make you extra susceptible to gettin' birds pregnant," He ran his hands through his hair, "Which was fine cause you'd only be with me. But…."

2D's mind started to piece things together, he gulped. "But wha' Murdoc?"

"I think you're pregnant Stu."

* * *

So to say they were both very shocked would be an understatement.

Murdoc of course had many doubts about raising a child, with him having such an abusive father and not really sure how to be a good one, but when their daughter was born all his fears had been laid to rest the second he laid eyes on her.

"She's beautiful." Murdoc whispered afraid to jostle the sleeping bundle in his arms.

They had settled for a home birth with a doctor they could trust. 2D was currently halfway asleep due to exhaustion and Russel and Noodle had already left saying they'd give them some space.

2D smiled brightly despite his fatigue and laughed at his boyfriend.

"She's not made of glass y'know."

"I just don't want to hurt her."

2D yawned, "You won' you'll be tha' best dad ever." And promptly passed out

Murdoc smiled and shook his head then looked down at his sleeping blue haired daughter, "I won't ever let you go." He breathed.

"I promise."

* * *

Murdoc groaned and buried his face into 2D's neck placing several kisses up and down his throat, "Good morning Stu" He growled

2D shivered and leaned into his touch, "Mornin' Muds" He flipped them over suddenly and kissed Murdoc roughly.

Murdoc laughed when they broke for air, "Not taking it slow this morning huh?"

"Nope"

It was several minutes into the heavy make out session when 2D noticed something was wrong. He broke away suddenly causing Murdoc to huff in annoyance.

"'Ey Murdoc I 'aven't heard the baby in a while." He said with concern.

Murdoc shrugged and sat up, "I'll go check on her if you want." He stood starting to dress himself.

2D nodded, "Fanks Muds."

Murdoc strolled down the hallway, with the confidence of someone who had a successful band, loving boyfriend, and beautiful family. He reached the door of his daughter's room and stopped abruptly. The door was ajar.

With a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach Murdoc entered the room quickly.

The first thing he noticed was the empty crib.

He dashed over to it, lifting up the covers and mattress to make sure the baby wasn't stuck or hiding or anything but missing.

Then he noticed the open window.

At that moment all feeling had left Murdoc's body. He ran to the window hoping against hope that the baby had not fallen out. When it was clear she didn't Murdoc was both relieved and the angriest he's ever been.

Just then a sleepy 2D walked in, "Wha's takin so long?" He caught sight of the empty crib and the furious Murdoc, "Murdoc? Wha' happened?"

"Somebody took her," Murdoc growled pacing the room, balling up his fists, "I'll kill them, I'll-"

"They took…." 2D whispered in disbelief, "No….but she's jus' a baby"

Murdoc stopped pacing and reached out for 2D. They clung to each other both trying to comfort the other while wallowing in sadness.

They searched for days with no clues, Noodle made flyers and put them out all over, Russel called the authorities and had no luck. They even made an announcement live in an interview.

No results.

Murdoc was in his daughter's room, looking at all the things she used to play with. He picked up one of her favorite toys, an old stuffed gorilla, a gift from her uncle Russel. He held it tight to his chest.

"I'll never let you go."

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Gorillaz**

Paula Cracker was never much of an early riser.

Until she kidnapped a kid who was.

"Good morning mom!"

Paula had about two seconds to react before a blur of blue hair crash landed right on top of her, knocking the wind right out of her lungs.

"Sunny!" Paula growled in frustration, blowing her hair out of her face, "What is your problem? You know I don't like you in my room."

The girl, Sunny, stood back up and looked at her feet sheepishly, "I know ma, I'm sorry." She looked up excitedly, "But don't you know what today is?"

Paula cringed inwardly, of course she knew what today was. Another birthday for the little beast.

You see, the original plan was to kidnap the kid and dispose of it, but Paula learned very quickly that Sunny had some very valuable powers.

When she had first brought her home for example, she had set her carpet on fire.

Paula knew that Murdoc dabbled in witchcraft as well as being a proud Satanist, so she supposed that with him being her father that had to do with her odd abilities.

So she kept the baby, and named her Sunshine, Sunny for short. She thought it was a funny joke at the time, and was probably high off her rocker. The way she saw it, she was stealing the sunshine that the Gorillaz held so dear right from under their noses, and they couldn't do anything about it.

She then moved to the States, paranoid that she would be found in England, and raised the girl in a rinky dink apartment just inside of Brooklyn New York. She fed the girl lies about her identity, she told her that she saved Sunny from parents that didn't want her, and that she was going to be killed because of her strange capabilities. Sunny drank it all up, believing every word that fell from her adopted mother's mouth and though she was a curious child, she tried not to ask questions.

She raised her, fed her, and kept a roof over her head in return for her to use some of her powers for Paula.

"Happy birthday love," Paula plastered on a believable smile, "I suppose you'll want to run off with your little friends no doubt. Go on have fun!"

Paula, happy to have gotten rid of the girl so easily, turned over and flopped back into bed with a happy sigh.

Not a minute later she heard breathing.

She opened her eyes to find two black pupils looking back at her.

Paula growled frustrated, "What. Do you want?"

Sunny backed up out of her face, aware that her mother was mad, and started fiddling with her fingernails, "Well It's just, uh I've spent all of my birthdays with my friends ma, and I see 'em all the time but you and me we never spend time with each other so I was just um, thinkin' that we could-"

Paula held back an eye roll and cut her off, "Darling I'd _love_ to spend time with you really I would, but mummy has a date today and that would make me even happier. And you want me to be happy don't you?"

Sunny nodded in resolution, "Yes mom."

"Good girl. Now go on, I have to get ready."

She didn't need to be told twice, Sunny knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of her mother's painful screeches.

Racing down the stairs of their old apartment building, Sunny mused on how it felt to be a whole year older. She certainly didn't feel any different, but then again she's never really looked any different since she was twelve she supposed.

But what she lacked in maturity, she made up for in kindness and sincerity, traits that went well with her unusual beauty and striking sense of humor.

"Tony!" Sunny screamed at the top of her lungs from the sidewalk of an apartment building, "You wanna hang out? Come on man, It's my birthday!"

A boy, no more than seventeen, poked his head out of one of the apartment floor windows, "Sorry Sunny, my mom's got me doing all the chores around the house. Maybe later?"

Sunny smiled sadly, "Yeah. Later. See ya bud."

She proceeded to check with all of her friends to see if they could hang out, and wouldn't you know it, they were all busy. I mean why wouldn't they be? They all had loving families and lives to live.

With her hands in her pockets Sunny walked down the avenue with her head down. All her friends were busy and her own mother didn't wanna be with her on her birthday. Some day this was shaping up to be.

Walking into a nearby gas station she grabbed a bottle of water and went to pay with some money she got from her mom for using her 'gifts' to make some guy fall in love with her. The way Sunny saw it, it was harmless since it only seemed to last the night, then the guy was gone by morning. She looked over to her right and stopped in her tracks.

There on the magazine rack near the cash register was an article about none other than the band Gorillaz.

Ever since she was a child, Sunny had been fascinated by Gorillaz. She thought their music was the best on the planet and she was always finding ways to listen to them without getting caught by her mother, who for some reason despised them but she seemed to despise everything Sunny did.

Quickly she purchased the magazine, forgetting all about the water bottle, and ran straight home.

When she entered the apartment Sunny found she was all alone. She breathed a sigh of relief, she loved her mother but she didn't want to have to face her wrath from being seen with a Gorillaz magazine.

In her room she read the article straight through and grinned ear to ear. A new album dropping? Best birthday present ever! She then looked at the faces of the band members. Noodle, now a young lady looked like a queen in a button down top sunglasses and short skirt. Russel looked cool and mellow with his bowler hat and pin suit.

Then she looked at 2D and Murdoc.

2D was very dear to her even though she had never met him. Maybe it was the fact that they both shared the very same odd hair color that she had at once been insecure about, but once she saw 2D, in all his natural blue hair glory, she didn't feel so alone. Or maybe it was his voice, the sound that was so beautiful it made angels weep. Either way she felt a connection to him like any other.

He was smiling in the picture, all blue hair sticking up, missing teeth apparent, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

Murdoc was smirking as well looking every bit as confident as he normally did, but again, the confidence didn't reflect in his eyes. In fact it looked like they hadn't been happy in a long while.

Sunny frowned. What was wrong? She shook her head, thinking she was just imagining things.

As she layed back down on her bed, she started contemplating how other kids celebrate their birthday, what time her mother was coming back, and about that lost look in the two Gorillaz members eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Gorillaz**

"You heard right folks, Gorillaz are scheduling a tour in London, Tokyo, Quebec, and now New York-"

Flick. The television was shut off.

"Hey I was watchin' that!"

One look at her mother's face made Sunny shut up in an instant.

"Out. Now. I have company coming over and I don't want you scaring them off." Paula sneered smoothing out her skin tight dress.

Sunny nodded, just glad she wasn't being scolded for watching anything Gorillaz related, and headed off towards the door.

"And if you stay at someone else's house don't come back till morning," She called from the living room. "We might not be…. Finished till then."

Shivering at the disgusting implication, Sunny quickly ran out the back door, ready to start the day.

She was about halfway down the street when a very familiar voice called out to her, "Hey Sunny!"

Sunny did a 360 degree turn. It was her friend Tony. "Hey Tony what's up?"

He screeched to a halt in front of her, "Dude I finally got outta the house from that devil woman."

Sunny laughed "Aw your ma's not so bad! I like her."

"Yeah at least she's not as crazy as your mom."

She snorted and punched him in the shoulder. They continued their walk and banter and ended up at his apartment complex where she had stayed the night many times before when her mother had frequent 'visitors'.

Up in his room they continued talking, "Hey Sunburst, I gotcha somethin."

Sunny frowned at the nickname, "I told you not to call me that."

Tony smirked and shrugged, "Something tells me you're not gonna mind when I give you this," He pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to her, "Happy late birthday Sunny."

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Sunny looked at the paper he put in her hands, it was two tickets.

To the New York Gorillaz concert.

"No….No way…." Sunny breathed suddenly unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Yes, yes way." Tony mocked

"But, b-but these must've cost a fortune!" She checked the back of the tickets and her eyes grew wide, "And they're backstage passes! Tony where the hell did you find the money for this?"

Tony smiled, "My uncle Frankie is an attorney, he ended up getting a case where the guy had about 30 DUIs, crazy right? Anyway he got the guy off the hook and that guy ended up being Murdoc Niccals from Gorillaz! Uncle Frankie told me Murdoc gave him these tickets free of charge, and that's where I got 'em."

Sunny, astounded by the story and grateful beyond belief, was speechless.

Tony just laughed and hugged her, "It's not everyday your best friend turns sixteen. My mom flipped out when I did."

Sunny gave a laugh when suddenly her mind hit the breaks. Her mom…. She'd never let her go out to a Gorillaz concert.

"Tony we have to keep this a secret from my mom." She whispered urgently, as if she was half expecting her mother to show up out of thin air, "She can't know about it."

He shrugged, not really sure what all the seriousness was about, "Sure thing Sunburst. Look I'll sneak you out if I gotta, there's no way you're missing this concert."

"Oh I know. I'm not missin' it for the world."

* * *

2D sat in his bedroom staring at a picture in his hands. It was worn faded, but dear to him and he held it close to his heart as he flopped back down onto his bed with a sigh.

He sat up, head swiveling as he heard a sudden knock at the door, it was his boyfriend Murdoc. "Can I come in?"

2D nodded solemnly, and brought his knees to his chest. Murdoc came over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Can I see?"

2D looked down and saw him gesturing at the picture in his hand, he blinked and handed it to him slowly.

"I remember this picture."

"Yeah, we took it rig' afta' she was born."

"Stu-"

"Yesterday was her birfday y'know."

"Stuart-"

"I miss her so much."

Murdoc enveloped him into a tight embrace, trying with all his might to make things better. He held 2D as he sobbed and whispered nothings into his hair.

"I know it was her birthday yesterday, and I miss her too Dents, but you gotta hold out hope that she's still out there." Murdoc murmured.

2D sniffled, "We've looked everywhea'. We never got to see her grow up…. What if she had your sense of humor? Or my voice? I still think about things like tha'."

Murdoc grabbed his face gently but but in a strong hold, "Listen Stu, she's still alive. I can feel it. Call it intuition or some shit. But she's out there, and we'll find her, I just know it."

2D was silent for a minute then nodded firmly, "You're right Muds, we can't give up hope." He gave a watery smile, "I love you."

Murdoc rolled his eyes but gave him a brief kiss on the forehead, "Yeah yeah, love you too I suppose."

They exited the room hand in hand, while the picture of younger Murdoc and 2D holding a tiny newborn baby with blue hair, was left sitting on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Gorillaz**

Shoes? Check. Jacket? On her body. Money incase she wanted to buy some cool Gorillaz merch? Chec-

"Wait where the hell is that twenty I had?" It wasn't much, but she figured she could get a button or something if they even had them. "Did mom take it back?" Of course. Her mother was always taking her cash, even when Paula was the one who gave it to her for 'business'.

Sunny sighed, "It's whatever." Suddenly she couldn't keep the smile off her face, "I'm gonna meet the Gorillaz!"

With pep in her step she slid down the stair railing and entered the living room, where her mother was lounging on the couch, currently nursing a brandy.

"Ugh." Paula groaned, "Why are you so happy?" She asked venomously. She looked her up and down, "And why are you all dressed up?"

Sunny was nervous, but kept a neutral face. "I'm just goin' over to Tony's, we're probably gonna see a movie and stuff so I'll probably be staying the night at his house, see ya ma-"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

Sunny had her hand on the door handle when she slowly turned around to face her mother. "I don't uh, what do you, um-"

Paula sat her alcoholic drink on the coffee table and stood. "I said." She prowled toward Sunny. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Sunny gulped and shook her head violently.

"Really? Because it seems like you do. I know you're not going to see a silly little movie with your silly little friend." Paula growled, "I know about the concert."

Sunny's face turned a ghostly white. "But, bu-but-"

Paula grabbed Sunny's face forcefully, "Did you really think I wouldn't find out? I don't know how you got a ticket but you're not going." Her eyes glinting, she pulled out the ticket hanging out slightly from Sunny's jacket pocket.

"NO! Please!"

 _Riiiiiiippppp_

Paula was relentless, and with every rip came a heart wrenching sob from Sunny. The girl watched helplessly as every piece fell to the ground in a crumple.

With a sigh of satisfaction, Paula put her hands on her hips. "Alright, now that that's settled go on to your room will you? Mummy's got a brandy to finish."

Glaring at her through watery eyes, Sunny raced up the stairs to her room and landed her bed in tears. She soon cried herself into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 _Clink clink_

Sunny awoke to the sound of rocks against glass. Seeing that the noise was coming from her window, she got up and groggily stumbled over to it. She unhooked the hatch and lifted up the screen.

"Tony?"

"Hey Sunburst!" He greeted on the balcony grinning, "I told you ya weren't missin this concert no matter what, even if I had to sneak you out!"

She frowned remembering what had happened with Paula, "Look Tony, I can't go. My ma ripped up my ticket. I'm real sorry man, maybe next year."

Sunny turned to go back to her bed when suddenly she heard someone climbing in. She spun around.

Tony was standing there in her room holding out his ticket, "Here I'm not a huge fan of 'em anyway, not like you are. Happy birthday Sunny."

She stared at his ticket in disbelief, "But Tony. That's your ticket. The only one left."

He smiled, "Yeah I guess, just promise you'll have a good time with it."

Sunny nodded seriously and took the ticket. Tony gestured back to her window.

"Come on, I'm bustin you outta here."

* * *

Murdoc stood backstage clutching his bass tightly, strumming a few notes to get warmed up. He stopped when he felt two hands slither up from behind him and rest on his chest.

"I jus' wanted to thank you for making me feel betta' yesterday." 2D whispered in Murdoc's ear, "And I wan' ta give you this."

2D kissed his neck, long and slow, sucking and biting, until he finally let up and smiled. "So they can all know you're mine."

Murdoc looked at the mark, that was definitely going to darken into a deep purplish red, and smirked. "Perfect."

"Hey! You two stop doing the nasty and get ready!"

"Aw Russ leave them alone! I think it's cute!"

They both turned at the sound of their bandmates chatter. Russel stood ready with his drumsticks in hand, with Noodle beside him guitar slung over her shoulder.

"Everybody ready then?" Murdoc asked. They all nodded with smiles on their faces, the excitement of performing again clear on their skin. "Alright. Let's do this."

* * *

"Woah…."

Sunny had lived in Brooklyn all her life, but never had she seen it so lit up and with so many people in one place as she did right now. As a child, she'd always ask her mother around new years if they could go to Time's Square to see the ball drop, but her mom always said those types of events weren't for children like her.

She waded through the sea of people and stared in awe of the opening acts performing, some of them she had liked and listen to, and others she had never even heard of before.

Finally she saw the last warm up band wave to the crowd at leave the stage. Her heart stopped.

Entering the stage was the very band Gorillaz themselves.

The crowd around her roared as the band each went to their positions on stage ready to perform, and before Sunny knew it, they were playing _19-2000 Soulchild Remix_ much to her pleasure.

They did all sorts of songs from Gorillaz, Demon Days, Plastic Beach, and even the new album they were dropping Sunny noticed. She was so awestruck with how amazing they performed and how they sounded that she didn't even notice that she somehow ended up in front of the stage.

2D was losing himself in the music. All of his current worries and stress was fading away in the song he was singing.

As he finished up the last verse of _Broken,_ his eyes caught something however, he could tell it was blue but it seemed to be swaying back and forth, and it was dark so it was hard to make out what it was.

After a good second of contemplating what that blue thing was and why it had struck a chord in him, he shrugged and went back to entertaining the crowd.

After the concert, the Gorillaz all hung out backstage, waiting for the fans with backstage passes.

Noodle took a drink from a water bottle, "Really Murdoc, you need to stop giving out these passes. I don't really feel like meeting fans after I'm all hot and sweaty."

Russel nodded. "Me neither. Those stage lights burn."

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Shut up lardo, it makes us look good. Brings in the fans."

Taking a seat on an unplugged amp 2D spoke up, "I like meeting the fans."

Russel snorted into his drink, "You like everything 'D."

"I don' like Noodle's cooking."

"Hey!" Noodle pouted while the others laughed. Then the first few fans started to come in.

They stayed backstage for about an hour taking pictures and signing autographs, until there were almost no more people.

"There's just one more person out here to see you guys." The stage manager announced to the band.

"Well what're you waiting for?" Murdoc asked "Send them in."

The stage manager nodded and went to go collect the person while muttering some choice words under his breath.

In came a girl no more than sixteen, with blue hair and a thin frame, wearing the most nervous look imaginable.

Noodle immediately came over and tried to comfort the distressed looking girl, for some reason she felt a flicker of something when she saw the child, "Hey now don't worry, are you here alone?" She smiled. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled back shakily, "Yeah I'm here alone. I'm Sunny."

Noodle grinned. "Hey that's a cool name! Wanna come meet the band?"

Sunny nodded eagerly, no longer as frightened.

They walked over to the rest of the band who had been chatting about some other subject.

"Naw man Henessy is better."

"Better than imported Calypso rum? I don't think so mate."

"I think Guinness is the best."

"Stay outta this love."

 _Cough_

The boy's heads all whirled around to Noodle.

She smiled. "Everybody, this is Sunny. Go on, they won't bite. Except maybe Murdoc. But I'll make sure he behaves."

Sunny stepped forward and waved, "Hi."

Russel gave her a warm smile, "Hey sweetheart, you want an autograph?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "Oh, no I'm sorry. I'd really like one, but I can't afford it."

Murdoc laughed, "No little love, it's free. On the house.

Sunny smiled so bright it lit up the room, "Ok! Thank you so much!"

She got autographs from everyone, took pictures, and even succeeded in making them laugh a couple of times. It was shaping up to be the greatest night of her life.

"Uh I just wanted to say." Sunny looked at her shoes trying to find the courage to go on, "That your music has helped me through some times where I was in a really hard place. I used to get bullied a lot and I just wanted to say thank you for making your music such a safe place to go to for help."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find herself staring into the black eyes of 2D. "'Ey I know 'ow you feel." He said with a smile, "People used to pick on me for 'avin blue 'air!"

Sunny grinned, "Yeah that's what I mean! I get picked on for havin' blue hair all the time!"

2D looked at her curiously, "But isn't yours dyed?"

She shook her head, "Nope, all natural. Just like yours!"

The room went silent, and the air was thick.

"Is something wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Of course how did 2D not see it before? His hair and nose, with Murdoc's laugh and eyes? This was her.

This was their daughter.

Suddenly the stage manager called breaking 2D out of his trance. "Time to wrap up the meet and greet, it's five minutes till four am."

Sunny gasped, "Oh no already? I gotta go my mom- I just, I gotta run. Thanks so much, you guys are the best."

"Wait no wait stop NO!" 2D screamed but she was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Gorillaz**

"Oh and they played _Dirty Harry_ and _Dare_ and _Saturnz Barz_ , that's from their new album, it was just- just so-"

Tony raised an eyebrow in humor, "Awesome?"

Sunny flopped down on his bed, sighing in utter content. "The awesomest."

She frowned and turned facing him, "I really wish you had been there."

He shrugged, "I'm just glad you had a good time. You got to meet the band right?"

Sunny beamed, "Yeah! They were so great Tony, Noodle was super nice to me, and Russel called me sweetheart, and Murdoc called me little love, and 2D said…."

She trailed off remembering the short conversation with 2D. She was almost positive that she had said something wrong to him last night, because he had gone silent and the air had gone tense.

"Yeah? What'd he say?"

Sunny smiled, "Oh nothing," She got up from his bed and got ready to leave, "Just some stuff about how I shouldn't worry about bullies and junk like that."

Tony walked her to the door, "Well he's right y'know."

"Thanks dad, appreciate the advice."

"Here to help."

* * *

2D sat at the computer for almost an hour. He couldn't stop thinking about that little girl from the concert. He knew it was his daughter. She had to be. He opened a new tab on the computer.

"Sunny, 16, Brooklyn, NY." He mouthed as he searched. Ok maybe he was stalking, but he was determined to find his child and bring her back home.

"Toochi?"

2D jumped, startled by the entrance of Noodle. "Oh 'ey Noods," He rested his head on his arm expertly trying to block her view of the computer screen, "What's up?"

"Well we were all getting worried about you because you've been up here so long and- What are you looking at?"

He blanched, "Uh, no- Nothin'! Just some cool t-shirts online an' stuff!" He gave an uneasy laugh.

She raised her eyebrow, "Oh really?"

2D nodded, "Yeah, jus' um, Amazon."

"Come on 2D, I just wanna make sure you're not using the wifi to look up porn."

He spluttered, "Wha- wha' the?! NOODLE!"

She laughed at his reaction, "Well are you?"

"Of course not!"

Still grinning she ran over to the computer. "I'll believe it when I see it." She giggled.

Before 2D could stop her, Noodle's eyes were raking the computer screen, trying to take in what he had been so reluctant to show her. Her smile dropped.

"2D…. Isn't this the girl from the concert?" She asked confused.

He had gone silent, upset that the girl had been so close and yet now they are so far apart again.

"Toochi?"

He looked up to see her concerned face shining down on him, her now mature looking features scrunched up in worry.

"Is there…. Something wrong with that girl?" She asked. She hoped not, she had liked the little girl the moment she met her, something about her reminded her a little of 2D strangely. Maybe it was the hair….

2D sighed, "No there's nothing wrong wif her, at leas' not that I know of, I 'ope she's ok." He ran his hands through his hair, "Noodle do you remember being an aunt?"

Noodle was caught off guard by this question, "Yes of course. You and Murdoc had a beautiful baby. I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could've done…."

He shook his head, "No Noodle 's not your fault. There was nothing you could do."

She put a comforting hand on his knee, "2D, what is all of this about?"

2D took awhile to respond. He fiddled his fingers nervously trying to find the right words to say.

"I…. I fink…."

Noodle nodded encouragingly.

"I fink Sunny is my long lost daughter."

Silence. No words.

"Well that would explain the hair," Noodle said lightly, "And the nervous ticks. You're going to need a DNA test to know for sure though."

He sighed again, "I know." He looked down at his hands, "I don't wanna get my 'opes up but…. I really wan' her to be it."

Noodle smiled sadly and reached down for a hug, "Me too."

* * *

2D entered the living room nervously, unsure of how this conversation with Murdoc would go. Although Murdoc was no longer abusive, he was pretty snippy at times, and 2D wasn't sure about how this would make him feel.

Russel and Murdoc looked up at 2D's entrance, "Hey 'D you ready to join the land of the living sleepyhead?" Russel joked.

2D raised an eyebrow as he moved to the couch to sit down with them. Noodle whispered in his ear, "I told them all you were sleeping."

He smiled gratefully at her. She got up and yawned.

"Hmmm. I think it's bedtime for myself. What do you think Russel?"

"What? It's only eight thirty!"

"Bedtime!"

Russel slumped up the stairs, Noodle following close behind sending a wink to 2D over her shoulder.

When they were gone 2D faced his boyfriend who was already looking at him suspiciously.

"What was that about?" Murdoc asked.

"What d'ya mean?" 2D said innocently.

"That whole…. Nevermind Stu." Murdoc shrugged and pulled out two cigarettes handing one to 2D.

They sat and smoked for awhile in comfortable silence, when 2D finally got the courage to bring up what he wanted to talk about.

"Um, Muds."

"Eh? Yes love."

"I was finkin' bou' that' Sunny girl today."

"The fan? From the meet and greet?"

"Yeah. That one."

Murdoc blew out some smoke, "Yeah she was a character. Cute as a button. Why whatcha thinkin' about her for?"

"It's her."

"Wha-?"

"She's our daughter."

Murdoc blinked at him. Then he smiled so bright you'd think he wasn't Murdoc Niccals.

"Bloody Hell you're right Stu." He breathed, "I'm so stupid! The hair should've been a dead giveaway! I mean she didn't even dye it or anything! Stuart our girl sh-"

"But, Muds, we 'ave to take a DNA test. We can't get are 'opes up."

Murdoc shook his head, "Of course you're right, you're right Stu. But it'll be positive I promise. She's ours I swear."

2D couldn't help himself, Murdoc's happiness was rubbing off on him. He jumped into Murdoc's arms wrapping his legs around his waist, both men discarding their cigarettes and holding on to each other tight.

"We're going back to Brooklyn." Murdoc Whispered in his boyfriend's ear, "And this time we're taking our daughter back."

 **It'd be really cool if some of you guys would review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Gorillaz**

Sunny woke up feeling odd.

Like in a foreboding sense, she felt herself filling with excitement and dread. Not entirely sure how to put her finger on it, but she knew something would happen today. She shrugged off the feeling.

Like father like daughter.

She quickly got to work getting her chores done. Her mother had came home in a drunken daze and knocked over the lamp in the living room. Again.

Sunny was used to her mother doing stuff like that, and was always expected to clean up the mess that followed. She once asked her mom if she could use her powers to clean up the messes, but was told time and time again, that her powers were not for everyday use. They were for important things, like making Paula happy.

With the lamp fixed, and the rest of her chores halfway done, she continued to work thinking maybe if she got everything done and if her mom was in a good mood, she'd let her go and hang out with Tony.

 _Knock knock knock_

Sunny whipped her head towards the door. Did her mom have a visitor coming over she didn't tell her about?

 _Knock knock knock_

She debated opening the door. Her mother always seemed to get mad when she spoke to her 'guests'.

 _Knock knock kno- Murdoc!_

Wait a minute. Murdoc?

Racing to the door Sunny opened it in one fluid motion.

There in the flesh was the Gorillaz themselves, Noodle stood waving at her with a happy glint in her eyes, Russel smiled at her warmly making his huge frame look less intimidating, Murdoc stood with his fist in the air, looking like he was going to knock on the door again, until he saw Sunny and he smiled genuinely, putting his hand down, 2D looked at her with hopeful eyes and beamed.

"'Ello love," 2D said happily. "Can we come in?"

"I-I uh-" Sunny stuttered. She wanted to ask what they were doing there. _At her house._ But she just nodded at let them in.

"So where's your mom at Sunny?" Russel asked after she had led them to the living room couch. "Or dad whoever you live with."

"Oh she's upstairs sleeping."

"Sleeping?" asked Noodle curiously, "It's two o'clock in the afternoon."

Sunny shifted nervously, "Yeah, she um, has uh, bad headache."

The others glanced at each other. "Sunny we came a long way to see you." 2D said.

Her eyes lit up, "All the way from the UK right?"

Murdoc laughed, "Of course love, only for you."

She frowned suddenly. "But….Why?"

"Well….We think-"

"WHAT is all this bloody racket going on down here."

Sunny blanched and was rooted to her spot in fear, her mother stumbled down the stairs, hungover and irritated. She thought her mom would be asleep for at least a few more hours, and by then the Gorillaz would be gone and she wouldn't be in any trouble. But Sunny never considered herself very lucky.

The band members seemed confused by both the loud voice and Sunny's reaction to it. They turned to the source of the noise and three out of four of them had the same reaction.

"Paula!?" 2D yelled in shock.

"What the hell!?" Murdoc shouted in rage at seeing her face again.

"What are you doing here!?" Russel boomed in confusion, voicing the other two men's thoughts.

"Wait." Started Noodle trying to assess the situation, "This is Paula?"

"Who let you all in!?" Paula screeched a ghostly white. "And how did you find me!?"

"I-I did mom…. I'm sorry I know you don't like them for some reas-" Sunny began and was cut off.

"Wait."

The Gorillaz eyes had turned hard, and if possible, Paula had gotten paler.

Murdoc opened and closed his fists trying not to punch something, "Did she just call you mom?"

Paula squirmed, "I-I don't uh-"

2D glared at Paula, "You're the one tha' took 'er."

She backed up, "But-b-bu-"

Russel cracked his fists, "You've lied to her all this time haven't you?"

She found herself back to the wall, "I-I didn't m-mean t-"

Noodle shook her head, "Shouldn't have done that."

Paula covered her face with her hands shaking.

Sunny was definitely not used to seeing her mother afraid. Usually, it was Sunny who did the cowering. And although she was totally confused as to why the Gorillaz were so mad at her mom, or how they even knew her mom, she knew she had to stop them before her mother got hurt. Sure she could be a bad mom sometimes but Sunny was positive her mother loved her, and that she didn't deserve to get beat up.

Running forward Sunny jumped in front of Paula, shielding her. "Stop, please!"

The band members halted to a stop, looking down at the girl in shock. 2D stepped forward.

"Sunny," He began slowly, "Your mum, she's no' who she says she 's"

Murdoc stepped forward as well, "That's right love, she's a fraud that's been feeding you lies. I dunno what she's told you but she is _not_ your mother. When you were born you were born to two great parents who loved you so much."

"She told me that I had other birth parents, but that they wanted to get rid of me."

2D kneeled down in front of Sunny with a sad look in his eye, "No, no' at all. They loved you wif all their hearts. You jus' got taken away 's all."

Sunny furrowed her eyebrows, "Taken away?"

Murdoc put a hand on her shoulder, "By Paula."

"But…. My ma she…."

2D shook his head, "She did, she took you an' you've been livin' 'ere ever since it seems."

Sunny was dumbfounded, "So. Who are are my real parents?"

Murdoc and 2D looked at each other and nodded.

"We're your parents kiddo."

 **Shoutout to katsui-san for reviewing and having such awesome things to to say. Thanks dude, you're the mvp.**


End file.
